Getting what you want, any way you want
by Gamma-Kyoya
Summary: Meeting, Party, leaving, and all in the same day? What happens when Aiko pisses off Zakuro, but wants Kikyo for her own? Will she work together with Zakuro to get what they want? KikyoXOC and ZakruoXBluebell Not really mentioned much


Okay, so I'm delving into an area, I'm not the best at. I normally would write in third person, but I'm giving first person a try. Please, read and review. Let me know what you think. KHR does not belong to me, even though I wish it does.  
This is a KikyoXOC and ZakuroXBluebell (not really explored in this story.) Fanfic. Rated T for language and fighting. I will let you know the title of the rated M scenes from this Fanfic so that you may find them and read them as well.

* * *

Mattlynn Rina Vanessa Richmond was what I used to be called, but my name is now Aiko. My name means love child. What I'm about to tell you is my story and that of my best friends and husband. Who would have thought that we would weave a tangled web like we did?

I was 19 when Byakuran-sama found me. He said he was amazed at my skill of making grown men cry, and horrible women good, and all with just a look. I told him he was full of shit, that the men cried because they couldn't have me, and the women went good to try and be me. Oh, how conceited I was back then. He asked me to join his family and I refused. To me, he was asking for me to marry him. For him, he wanted a Mafia family. But he wouldn't take my no for an answer, and I joined the Gesso Family, as it was known then.

Things developed quickly and soon we were the Millefiore, joined with the Giglio Nero Famiglia, and learning to fight with flames and box weapons. I discovered very quickly how skilled I was at fighting and killing. I certainly didn't think that this would catch Byakuran-sama's interest more. I was now 22. One day, he called for me to come and see him.

When I entered his office, he tossed me a necklace with 7 rings on it, each with a different stone set in the simple wing design. **"Aiko-chan~" **Byakuran had renamed me Aiko when I joined the family. My real past was obsolete, and only the future mattered.

**"Hai Byakuran-sama? You wanted to see me?"**

**"Mhmm...Those rings, I want you to deliver them for me. After you try them yourself. You're flame has yet to be determined correct?"**

I nodded and then started to try the rings out. Looking at them in comparison to Byakuran-sama's, I noticed a difference in the wings. **"Byakuran-sama, these are fake Mare rings. The wings are off. These are closed, and yours is open."** I said, as I lit up Thunder, Cloud, Storm, Rain and Mist rings. It didn't occur to me that I shouldn't be able to do this. **"Good eyes Aiko-chan. But you'll keep that observation to yourself. I have plans."** Byakuran-sama was watching me closely as I took the last two rings and put them on my opposite hand and lit both. The most he had seen anyone use was 5, and I could use all 7. I could almost see the wheels turning as he watched the small flames dance on my hands. His plans were going to get a little more complex.

**"Of course Byakuran-sama. I shall go deliver these."**

**"Keep the Sky ring for yourself, just remove the winds. You know who they all go to?"**

**"Hai!"** I said, pulling the Sky ring off the necklace and sliding it onto my middle finger, right hand. **"Come back here when you are finished Aiko-chan~"** I nodded and left, delivering the rings to the people they were meant for. Thunder went to Gamma, Sun to Irie Shoichi, Storm to Rasiel, and so on and so forth.

About a month later, I was back in Byakuran's office. The damn Prince had taken forver to find, so that had slowed me down some. If it had been possible, I would have slammed into the office. As it is, I'm glad I couldn't. It was on this day that I met the real Funeral Wreaths. The men were big, and the only woman annoying.

**"Aiko-chan~"** Byakuran-sama said. **"I was getting worried about you!"** I gave a snort, forgetting who I was with in his office. **"I rather doubt that. You wouldn't have sent me on the delivery trip if you hadn't thought I could handle it."**

Suddenly, I found myself lifted off my feet, a purple glow on one side, red on the other. **"I suggest you show Byakuran-sama some respect before the Storm and Cloud guardians kill you."** This was from the man holding a pink bunny rabbit and sitting down near Byakuran. I wasn't scared at all. I was actually quite fascinated. The two men who held me up were extremely handsome. Storm was rough around the edges, with stubble and everything, and Cloud was refined, like a gentleman. Such a contrast.

**"Boo on you Aiko! You should respect Byakuran-sama!!"** Oh yeah, I could tell this child was going to make me want to kill her. **"You can put her down Kikyo-kun, Zakuro-kun. I'd say she's harmless, but I've seen her make grown men like yourselves cry."** Byakuran-sama said, not worried at all. After all, why should he be? I could use all seven flames.

**"O-ho?"**

**"I'd like to see you try it Idjit."**

**"Don't tempt me."** I said to him, glaring.

**"O-ho, she has a voice. I missed it at first. And apparently, you don't scare her Zakuro."**

**"Neither do you Kikyo."**

**"Christ, enough already!! Put me the hell down before I lose it with you all!!!"** I was quickly getting angry. My feet were dangling a good 3 feet off the floor. **"Who are you to order us around idjit?"** Kikyo had let me go, but Zakuro hadn't. **"Don't say Byakuran-sama didn't warn you."** was all I said before I gave him the "look" that would unlock his conscience. He let me go, but our eye contact didn't break. I could see him trying to break it but he couldn't. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and I felt a thrill of satisfaction. Hopefully I would only have to do this once.

**"O-ho. How interesting. She really does make grown men cry."** Kikyo spoke and broke the eye contact by covering my eyes. With people as evil as this, I would never be able to change them like I did the people at my college, but I could give them a taste of it. Kikyo pulled me back against his chest, one hand covering my eyes. I could feel something against my skin, and when he look his hand away, I still couldn't see. He had covered my eyes with his damn vines.

**"Kikyo, take these things off my eyes now."** I said to him, clearly unimpressed as my arms were crossed and mouth set in a thin line. **"Aiko-chan~ Come on over here."** I head Byakuran-sama's voice and walked towards him, listening carefully to all the sounds in the room. Zakuro was in a corner, trying to stop crying, and Bluebell was with him, trying to help. Daisy was still sitting where I had first seen him, the mist guardian hadn't said a word, nor had he moved from the place where he stood by the window, and Kikyo, he was kindly escorting me over to Byakuran-sama. See, I was right to say he was refined, almost like a gentleman.

Byakuran put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. **"This is one of my most trusted members of the Millefiore. She was with me almost from day one. I'd say treat her with respect but Zakuro, she's part of the 100 A-rank soldiers you will receive from me. So as such, she owes you all respect. Should she disrespect you, deal with her as you see fit."** I felt a little thrill of alarm. They could kill me! **"Best you show your respect now Aiko-chan."**

I bit back a sigh and looked at Kikyo's general direction. **"Kikyo-sama, would you please remove the flowers from my eyes, so that I might see again, and repair the damage Zakuro-sama has suffered?"**

**"O-ho. She can be respectful."** He said, a smirk colouring his words. I may not have been able to see, but I wasn't stupid either. But the flowers fell away from my eyes and I opened them. **"Thank you Kikyo-sama."** I said over my shoulder and gave Zakuro the look that would lock his conscience away faster. After all, he was my Captain now.

**"Idjit, I should kill you for that."** Zakuro said to me.

I gave a snort. **"Do you seriously think you'd be able to get close? I can take you on and win in a simple fight with just flames."** I was cocky, and sure of myself, because he didn't know I used all 7 flames. But he would soon.

**"It is too bad that you weren't back earlier Aiko-chan, I would have given you the Thunder position. Zakuro-kun, please keep in mind you now have the most talented person under my command serving you."** I could tell that Zakuro thought Byakuran-sama meant just my ability to open the little voice in everyone's mind. Kikyo on the other hand. He was a smart one. **"Is all her abilities to do with her eyes?"**

Byakuran gave a laugh. Damn Kikyo to hell. **"Ah, Kikyo-kun, how smart you are. She can also use all 7 flame attributes. We are not sure yet to what extent, but she could light all the A-ranked rings I gave her to hand out to the fake Funeral Wreathes."** And this brought my mind back to what I had done. **"Byakuran-sama, I know you have your reasons, but I don't like lying to Gamma. He and I worked hard to make the transition to the Millefiore as smooth as possible."** Byakuran-sama popped a marshmellow into his mouth and regarded me with a smile. **"Are your voices disagreeing with me?"**

**"N-Hai. Yes, some are. I don't like deceiving Gamma. But he is the only one. The rest don't matter. Especially not that damned Prince. Stupid man made me later then expected to get back to you."** I said, hoping to appease Byakuran-sama. Apparently I was in luck. He was satisfied with my answer. I'm nothing if not honest, to him. **"Very well Aiko-chan~ Don't worry about it though for I doubt you'll ever see Gamma-kun after tonight. You leave with Zakuro after the Ball tonight that marks the five year anniversary of the Millefiore."** So soon for me to leave. But I couldn't let my sigh escape my lips.

**"Speaking of that, will they all be attending?"** I asked, jerking my head in the Funeral Wreathes direction. **"Of course they will Aiko-chan. I'm assuming you'll let your new Captain escort you?"**

Oh how I wish that I hadn't been asked that question right in front of all of them. To say yes would be lying for I wished for Kikyo to escort me if I needed one, just because I found him the more handsome of the two, but to say no would be exceedingly rude to Byakuran-sama, and Zakuro, not that I cared about him. But then I recalled that I could try to say no. After all, Gamma and I had an informal agreement to go together. I was about to make it formal. **"I would love to Byakuran-sama but I am already going with someone."**

Byakuran-sama had looked surprised. **"Who?"**

**"Third Squad's Captain, Gamma the Electric. He would rather take Yuni-sama, but since you hold that honour, and Irie is taking Iris, I was the only acceptable option left for him."** I said to him, watching the real Wreathes. I knew the extent of Gamma's powers, but these people. They were dangerous. Extremely dangerous.

**"That's fine Aiko-chan~ but I know it's an informal agreement. You will do with your Captain."** And like that, my out was closed. Snapping to attention, I saluted to him and turned to leave.

**"I'll be around to pick you up at 7 Aiko."**

**"Whatever time Zakuro-sama. I'll be waiting."**

**"That leaves you an hour to get ready Idjit. Wear something nice."** I stiffened up and turned around. Zakuro was right close to me.

**"You don't like my uniform?"** I asked, falsely innocent sounding and falsely hurt. Kikyo saw it coming but he wasn't close enough to prevent it. Zakuro gave a smirk. **"I'd prefer you out of it and chained." **Crack. His face turned, my hand stung, and a red mark was quickly forming on his cheek. **"You may be my captain, but I will not take disrespect from you. Continue to talk to me in this way, and you may find yourself missing an important piece of your anatomy."** and with that, I turned back around and marched out of the office again regretting that I couldn't slam the door.

**"Way to go Baka."**

**"Shut up Nonsense-chan."**


End file.
